


Wildest Dreams

by slaymissluthor



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Post series finale, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, finding each other, long time crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymissluthor/pseuds/slaymissluthor
Summary: When the show is coming to and end and the last episode airs on tv, one of them reaches out and invites the other to lunch a couple of days later. At said lunch they both realize that the other has the same feelings they do and a relationship builds.





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my mess of a mind and dirty af thoughts. 
> 
> *here's to me hoping that this is gonna be reality now when we finally got the confirmation that "some people got married, some people are not anymore" happened...*

**May 18 2018**

It had been a little over a month since they had filmed the last episode of Once Upon A Time. Sure it has sucked that she hadn’t been able to film the same day as Ginny and Josh but it had been nice to see everyone again, including the new faces she hadn’t met yet. She had been nervous, all honesty but not because it has been a while since she hung out with all of them but because of her increasing crush on her co-star. It was one of the reasons why she decided not to do season 7, it just would be too hard though you’ll never see her admit that. When she had read the script for the finale and her final scene in the show she had been satisfied and even laughed at her entrance. She couldn’t count how many times she had to pinch herself to not let her increasing crush bubble out of her, especially when it came to the scene where they hug each other. She had left pretty early after filming her last scene missing the wrap party but in her defense she was pretty busy. She hadn’t really spoken to any of her previous co-stars besides the occasional text with Colin or a phone conversation with Ginny about her boys. She didn’t want it to be that way, because that one particular person she wanted to talk to they used to text constantly and have emoji wars and she missed that, truly, but was she too chicken to open a text conversation with that person? Yes. In real life she was nothing like her character, she was neither bold or outspoken, she was more like her crushes character, kind of shy and too vanilla for her own liking. Meanwhile her crush was more like her character and she kind of envied that. She was lively and free spirited and everything she wanted to be. She hadn’t realized it was like that until she stumbled upon a fan drawing the conclusion on twitter or instagram. The more she had thought about it the more she had realized it was true. 

The reason all of these thoughts were going through her mind was because tonight the finale of the show would air. Which meant a lot of reactions and emotions from fans, fans who’d either been there from the very beginning or just recently, from America to other places in the world, in all different age groups would watch and even tweet about it. She would be lying if she would say that she wasn’t nervous, because she was, swan queen fans would be over the moon because of the hug and the captain swan fans would get angry with her because of it. She hated the fighting in the fandom, which the rest of the cast did as well as this had been a topic that they often had discussed. She also hated all the hate she get from the different ship fandoms and she really hated talking about it. She just hoped that at least everyone would agree that it was a satisfying ending. 

It was nearing eight and the nervousness had increased to max. She wasn’t going to watch the show, she stopped years ago for many reasons. She had her phone in her right hand and the remote in the other debating whether or not to watch the finale anyways. She hit the power button and the tv turned on but she found herself turning on an entirely different channel, animal planet. Her dog jumped up on the couch next to her and they cuddled while a bunch of wild animals appeared on screen. She had turned her phone on Do Not Disturb so it wouldn’t buzz any time she was mentioned in a tweet. 30 minutes into the episode she picked up her phone and scrolled through the notifications, it was full of twitter mentions as she would have guessed, her thumb stopped as she stared at a different notification in form of a text message from her co-star-turned-crush and she swallowed hard before unlocking her phone and reading the message.

_ Can’t wait for everyone to see our last scene. I know you don’t watch the show anymore but I’m glad you came back for this episode…also I miss you like crazy... _

She had to read the message three times not believing a single word of the last sentence ‘also I miss you like crazy’ had she really written those words? Was she joking? Was she dreaming? She pinched herself to see if it was a dream but it really wasn’t. She didn’t have much more time to think about it as another text came through. 

_ You know I can see that you’ve read the message right ;) _

She bit her lip and chuckled to herself,  _ of course she did _ . She took a deep breath before replying to the messages. 

_ Can’t wait for them to see it too! I’m glad I came back too and I miss you too... _

She took a second before she pressed send and waiting for the response just made her nauseous. She saw the three bubbles indicating that a reply is being typed. 

_ I’m in LA right now if you wanna meet up? ;)  _

Oh my god, she really wanted to say yes but she was also really really nervous. 

_ Umm...yeah sure... I’m free on Tuesday :) _

_ Cool! My place at 12? I’ll make lunch and bring Ava, Lola’s been missing her!  _

_ Sounds good!  _

She looked down at her puppy and smiled. 

“You’ve missed her and Lola too haven’t you?” The dog barked and snuggled into her human and the blonde laughed. 

“I knew it.”    
  


**May 19-21 2018**

The weekend had gone by pretty smoothly, she had run some errands and met some friends. 

Monday she had worked all day and had been exhausted when she had gotten home, she had ordered chinese and cuddled up on the couch with some shitty reality show. 

Because she had been so busy during the weekend and the monday she had had no thoughts considering her date? Could she call it a date? anyways her get together with her former-co-worker-turned-crush. 

But now it was Monday evening and she somehow wasn’t able to fall asleep, tossing and turning and the only thing she had on her mind was the brunette. She must have fallen asleep from pure exhaustion by 2:20am and didn’t wake up until around 8am when Ava made her point that she needed to be taken for a walk. 

After walking Ava she decided to take a shower to freshen up. As she descended the bathroom and came into her bedroom Ava stopped playing with her toy and looked up at her owner. 

“Yes we’re gonna leave soon.” Ava barked before going back to her toy. 

At 11:30 they were ready to go and hopped into the car. She half-ish knew they were gonna be early but with LA traffic you never know so better early than late. 

She was debating on if she should park a couple of blocks over or just park in the brunettes driveway. She decided on the second option and parked in the driveway. She picked up her phone, keys and Ava before climbing out of the car, locking it and walking up towards the door. She took a breath before knocking. 

As the door opened she was welcomed with a large smile. 

“Hey you.” The brunette smiled and gave her a hug. 

“Hi…” The blonde said as they broke apart. 

The brunette laughed. 

“You sounded just like Emma when she first met Regina.” 

The blonde scratched the back of her head and laughed. 

“Yeah I guess I did.” 

She sat Ava down on the ground who ran into the house to look for her friend. 

“Ava!” She shouted after the little white dog. 

The brunette laughed again.

“I’m sorry, she’s usually never this rude.” 

“It’s okay, she’s just as happy as Lola to see each other again.” 

*Probably.” 

*Well come on in.” She stepped aside and let the blonde inside the house. The blonde immediately looking around expecting a lot of boy things laying around but there was nothing. It was neat and the pictures around the house was mostly of Lana and Lola, or with her mom, sister or aunt or all three, or pictures of her nieces and nephews.  No pictures of him or his kids, weird she thought but decided not to speculate further. 

“You done checking out my house?” The blonde turned around fast facing the other woman. 

“I’m sorry...I just…” 

“You just?” 

“I just thought it would be…” 

That’s when the other woman knew what the other was thinking... 

“You just thought it would be a lot messier and noiser. Am I right?” The brunette chuckled. 

“Yeah…look I’m sorry Lana it wasn’t my intention to pry.” 

Lana mentioned for the other woman to come and sit down next to her on the couch. 

“It’s okay Jennifer…” 

“Jen.” 

“Jen, there is something I need to tell you, the rest of the cast basically already knows but that’s just because I was around them on a daily basis and Ginny only knows because she just flat out asked me. I’ve wanted to tell you but I wanted to do it in person, which is one of the reasons why I asked you over here today.” 

“Me and Fred are seperated, we have been for a couple of months, like a lot of couples we just grew apart, I was busy with work, he was busy with his, he was traveling a lot and we just didn’t love each other like that anymore, we made this decision together.” 

Jen just sat there frozen, was she hearing what Lana was saying correctly? That she and her husband had split? 

“Also I have feelings for someone else, and I’ve had them for a very long time, even before I got married to Fred.” 

Jennifer’s head shot up and looked straight into Lana’s beautiful brown orbs. 

“Oh.” 

“But I didn’t think this person had the same feelings towards me as I had towards them, and then I got introduced to Fred and well you know everything from there.” 

“I get what you’re saying, I had the same problem, and then you know I met Seb.” 

“Oh.” 

They looked into each other’s eyes and that’s when they knew, knew that they had feelings for each other, they both smiled and they leaned towards each other and their lips met. The kiss was short but sweet. Green eyes met brown ones and everything felt right. 

“That was…” Lana started. 

“Amazing.” Jen finished. 

“Yes.” 

“I really don’t wanna interrupt this moment but I really need to go check on the food.” Lana smiled. 

“Oh, yes of course.” Lana got up and reached her hand out for Jennifer to take, she took it and got up and Lana dragged her into the kitchen. 

Lana motioned for Jen to hop up and sit on the counter. The brunette then turned towards the stove and grabbed the wooden spoon and started stirring the pasta sauce. She then brought the wooden spoon up to Jennifer’s lips. 

“Blow and taste.” 

Jen did was she was told and moaned at the taste in her mouth. 

“Oh my god, that’s delicious!” 

“Good, my mom taught me this recipe and she had been taught by her mother, it’s gone through generations.” 

“Well I’ve always thought you had a good combo being both Puerto Rican and Italian.” Jen winked and the brunette blushed. 

During the lunch they both talked about the different things going on in their life, Jennifer talking about directing her first movie and Lana talking about directing one of the Once Upon A Time episodes, comparing notes and giving each other feedback. They were interrupted when Lola and Ava came running up to them. 

“You guys having fun?” Lana asked as she rubbed Lola behind her ear. 

Both dogs barked and wagged their tails. 

“I guess they do.” Jen laughed. 

They spent more hours talking and laughing on Lana’s couch before Jen had to leave. 

“I had a really good time.” Jen smiled as she stood in the hallway. 

“Me too.” Lana smiled back. 

Lana placed a kiss on Jen’s lips. 

“Text me when you get home?” 

“I’ll, I promise.” Jennifer then yelled at Ava to come and the dog sniffed on Lola and then Lana before walking over to her owner. 

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Jen got into her car and started the engine, she smiled, waved and blew a kiss towards Lana before driving out onto the road. 

She hadn’t expected this when she got up that morning, but you can believe that she was pleased about how the afternoon ended. She smiled brightly while driving the last way home. 


End file.
